


Skype Call

by naked_Swedish_people



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Oliver are not superheroes, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Skype, Warblers (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naked_Swedish_people/pseuds/naked_Swedish_people
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Oliver have been apart for two weeks and Barry gets a surprise from Oliver during one of there skype calls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Call

**Author's Note:**

> I guess Barry and Oliver could be superheroes its just not mentioned. And Barry was never Sebastian he just went to Dalton as Barry Allen.

Long-distance relationships are really hard. After two weeks, Barry is starting to realize this. Him and Oliver have a strict schedule regarding skype hours. Barry calls at night at 7:10 pm because that's exactly 10 minutes after Oliver gets home from working at Queen Consolidated. Oliver calls at 6:35 am because that's exactly 5 minutes after Barry gets up for work. 

It’s 7:09 and Barry gets his laptop set up. Oliver picks up and Barry is greeted with a slight smile that brightens Oliver’s face.

“Hey” comes a scratchy voice over the crappy computer speakers with Oliver’s lips moving just seconds later. Barry beams at it anyway. 

“You look tired” Barry says, voice probably equally as scratchy and laggy for Oliver. Oliver shifts on his couch and the video tries and fails to follow his every movement. 

“Just had a rough day” Oliver's lips form the words after they register with Barry, “Felicity apparently thinks it's a good idea to be a terrible secretary”.

“I’m sure she's trying, she was just an IT girl like yesterday” Oliver’s face is trained on Barry like while his words are still coming through. 

“I know but it wasn't helpful today, I had so many meeting that she forgot to tell me about. I wasn’t prepared for any of them.” Oliver’s lips kept moving with no words coming out. Barry found it hilarious and started to laugh. Oliver’s head was no longer straight but tilted and Barry laughed even harder from witnessing the lag. “Why are you laughing?” Oliver couldn’t help but smile while Barry continued to laugh. 

“The lag” Barry wheezed between chuckles, “It’s so bad”. He finally had his laughter under control but when he looked back to the screen Oliver was frowning. “What?”.

“I hate this” Oliver's words came through angry followed by his face, matching the words in anger, “I want to hold you and complain about my day, instead I’m sitting here in Starling while you’re there in Ohio” His features softened after a couple more words, “when are you coming back?”

Barry sighed heavily causing the computer to move slightly and therefore distort his face for a second, Oliver knew when he was coming back “the fundraiser is almost over, we’re almost to 30,000 dollars.”

“That’s great but tell me again why they needed you to be there?” 

“Well I was the leader of the Warblers, they needed all the former leaders here. Says it helps with ‘positive representation’ and ‘support’...or at least that's what Blaine said.” Barry watched as Oliver’s face twisted into one of uncertainty at the mention of Barry’s old high school fling. 

“I really don’t like that you’re organizing this with him.” Oliver had made his worries known before Barry left. Barry had done his best to assure him but Oliver was still a bit wary about having his boyfriend interact with a former flame. 

“Oliver, Blaine has a boyfriend, who’s here with us. And you’re the only one I want, I love you."

Oliver shifted again but this time to reach somewhere off screen, then was back witht the camera struggling to accommodate all the motion. “Barry I love you too, and I know whatever you had with Blaine is long over. I’m just not too psyched about the idea of you being so far away from me. Great, know I sound like a controlling boyfriend” Oliver looked at his hands that had something in them. Barry couldn’t quite make it out with the grainy quality of skype. “I wanted to wait till you got back Tuesday but--” Oliver brought up a tiny red box. Barry could feel his heart tighten as Oliver opened the box to reveal a simple silver band with what looked like diamonds imbedded all around, “Bartholomew Henry Allen, would you want to become Bartholomew Henry Queen?” 

Tears ran down Barry’s face, he took several deep breaths to regain his voice, “Yes” he blinked the water away to see Oliver’s face flush with relief, “Yes...I need to get back right now,” he minimised the skype page to quickly search for plane tickets back to Starling. 

“Wow, Barry!” Oliver chuckled. Barry pulled up skype again, “You’re coming home in two days.”

Barry wiped at the tears still streaming down his face, “that’s too long, I need to be there now.”

Oliver shook his head, which looked choppy, “We can wait two days Barry, and I’ll even repeat the speech at the airport, no matter how lame it probably sounded.”

“No, it was perfect, Oliver it was the most perfect thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Oliver smirked, “well then, I’ll definitely repeat it when you get back...in two days,” he said sternly.

Barry nodded reluctantly, “can’t wait” he whispered.


End file.
